<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Note by atiredwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960473">One Last Note</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atiredwriter/pseuds/atiredwriter'>atiredwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! AU Week, IwaOi Day, M/M, Manga &amp; Anime, My First Fanfic, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atiredwriter/pseuds/atiredwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>short story about oikawa and iwazumi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi yawned as he sat up in his wrinkled bed. Yesterday was the best day of his life. He still felt a buzz from last night. When he had finally married his love.<br/>
Mika Oikawa.<br/>
Well, she was Mika Iwaizumi now. Iwaizumi's face grew warm as he thought about his wife. Mika Iwaizumi sounded nice.<br/>
He looked to his side, expecting to find his brunette wife breathing softly beside him, but she was gone. There was nothing but a warm imprint in her place.<br/>
What’s going on? Iwaizumi's heart picked up its pace, but it wasn't from love. He was confused, and afraid.<br/>
Ping.<br/>
His phone lit up, casting a white glow around the room. Iwaizumi picked it up and found a message. It was from Mika.<br/>
Iwaizumi, you need to come to Toru’s house…. Something happened. Please, hurry.<br/>
She sounded serious. He sat up and threw off his blankets. He had to hurry…<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
“Mika!” Iwaizumi's breathing was fast as he pulled up to Oikawa’s house. He had run the whole way. It wasn't far, but his worry had dragged j=him down, making things harder than they should have been.<br/>
Mika turned and tears streamed down her face.<br/>
“Hajime!”<br/>
She ran towards him and buried her face in his hastily put on shirt.<br/>
“Its Oikawa he…” Her voice warbled and broke into sobbing.<br/>
Iwaizumi gently put his arms around her. The wailing of sirens reached his ears and he looked up to find an ambulance screeching towards the house.<br/>
Iwaizumi’s heart sped up. “W-what happened? Why are there ambulances here? Where’s Oikawa?”<br/>
Mika swallowed and slowly looked up.<br/>
“H-he..he…” She broke. “He’s cut himself! I came over to say hello, but I found him in his tub…” Mika crashed onto Iwaizumi’s chest. “T-there was so much blood Hajime...so much…”<br/>
Iwaizumi froze. Wait. Oikawa. No, there's no way. He saw him yesterday. He could remember Oikawa’s smile as he had given his toast to Iwaizumi and his bride. He had been happy. There was no way…<br/>
His eyes caught onto a group of medics running from Oikawa's house, with a stretcher. His heart dropped.<br/>
“Wait!” He started towards the stretcher, praying that this wasn’t real. “Wait! Oikawa!”<br/>
The medics didn't stop. They loaded the stretcher onto the sterile back of the ambulance and sped off, leaving Iwaizumi with unanswered questions.<br/>
Iwaizumi collapsed to the ground, waves of worry and devastation crashing over him.<br/>
“H-hajime.” Iwaizumi felt a soft hand touch his back. “I-is he okay?”<br/>
Iwaizumi swallowed down his pain. He had to be strong, for Mika.<br/>
“I-I’m sure he is.” he said, forcing a broken smile on his face. “This is Oikawa we’re talking about.”<br/>
Mika sniffed. “I-I found something else too…” she pulled a crinkled paper from her pocket… and envelope. “I think it’s for you.”<br/>
Iwaizumi’s hands shook as he took the letter. It bore his name at the front, To Iwa-chan. He slowly turned it and pulled up on the glued paper, afraid of what he might find within.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To my dearest Iwa-chan,<br/>If you are reading this, Iwa-chan, you must already know.<br/>I’m dead.<br/>I hope you find this after your wedding. I would hate for you to find this on the most wonderful and happiest day of your life. And no, I am not being sarcastic. I mean what I said. I want you to be happy, Iwa-chan. Even if it means that I am not.<br/>Take care of my little sister for me, Iwa-chan. She loves you very much and I know you love her as well. I hope that both you and Mika live happily together for many years to come.<br/>But, if I am to be completely honest, I wish it was I by your side.<br/>Iwa-chan, you remember in middle school, when I was training like crazy day and night and you head butted me so hard that I got a nosebleed, right there in the gym? I started loving you that day, and my love only grew as time went on.<br/>I knew that you would never return my feelings. I knew you didn't see me that way. But still, I had hoped…<br/>When you started to date my sister, my pain first bloomed. But I was careful to keep it hidden. I didn't want to see you or my sister worry over me. But that doesn't mean my pain wasn't there.<br/>And it only grew as time went on.<br/>When you proposed to Mika… I suppose I couldn't handle the pain anymore.<br/>I...I'm sorry.<br/>I know I'm stupid and selfish for taking my life, but I cant bear the thought or you with someone else. I can't live in a world where I'm not with you…<br/>Oh. I'm running out of space. I suppose I should wrap up…<br/>Iwa-chan. There is one last thing that I want you to know. I've said it before, but I love you. I always have, and I always will.<br/>I love you, Iwa-chan<br/>Love,<br/>Your Trasykawa<br/>Iwaizumi collapsed to the ground, overcome with grief. The dam he had made cracked and fell. Tears surged down his face and he let out a wail that cracked through the street's silence. <br/>Oikawa. He thought. Years of Oikawa's smiles and laughs flashed through his mind. I'll never see him again. He's… he's really gone…<br/>A gentle hand touched Iwaizumi's shoulder. He whipped around and found his wife standing behind him, her eyes filled with tears threatening to spill.<br/>She swallowed. <br/>"I-Is he…"<br/>She didn't finish, but Iwaizumi understood.<br/>He slowly rose to his feet, and shook his head.<br/>“No…” he said, his voice raw from pain.<br/>Mika crashed to Iwaizumi’s chest, sobbing all over again.<br/>“W-why??” She cried, her voice shaking. “Why would he…”<br/>Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Mika’s back and brought her close to him. He bit his lip, trying to stop his own tears from falling. H-he had to be strong… For Mika…<br/>He exhaled.<br/>“Why.” He exhaled, his voice barely a whisper. “Why would you do that… Oikawa…”<br/>Then he broke, crying with Mika in his arms, remembering his best friend, who he would never see again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>